1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color adjustment system and method and more particularly, to a multi-window color adjustment system and method that divides the picture frame of a display screen into three or more windows so that the user can compare the color tones of the windows and then select the preferred window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular TV set provides a color adjustment system for allowing the user to adjust the preferred color tones. In an old design TV set, the user can use the remote controller or adjustment knobs of the TV set to adjust different color parameters such as contrast, brightness, hue, color saturation, and etc. During adjustment, the TV set displays the adjusted color tone and the parameter ratio by means of a bar chart for reference. An advanced TV set provides preset color templates for selection by the user, including the color tone modes of Dynamic, Standard, Movie, and Nature. The user can use the remote controller to select the color parameters conveniently.
However, when using the aforesaid TV color adjustment system, the user can compare the color parameters simply by means of memory. When browsing posterior color tone options, the user may be unable to memorize the former color tone options for comparison. Therefore, this conventional color adjustment method is inconvenient and not practical for real time comparison.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a multi-windows color adjustment system and method that eliminates the aforesaid problem.